A Life of Sin
by Torobo
Summary: A man just fired from his job gets into an altercation with robbers in which he loses his life, after wandering around the Abyss on his way to reincarnation he's chosen by a being to be his successor, what will be of the new life of the man? [Gamer/OP/M Rated for a Reason]


"I told you that's not how things work around here."

Right now I was in front of the CEO of my company, about to be fired.

"But as I said, all I had with her was a one night stand after a few drinks-"

He simply shook his head and replied.

"Like I said, not how it works, there's already been a report to HR and the solution has been to fire you and to compensate her so she can keep her mouth shut."

I slammed my fist on the table out of frustration, how is it possible that just a few words and my goals in life are destroyed.

"I BRING IN MORE THAN 13% OF THE INCOME IN THIS COMPANY, YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING FIRE ME BECAUSE OF WHAT SOME LOOSE FUCKING BITCH SAI-!"

The man simply put his hand with an open palm in front of me.

"Enough, pick up your stuff and go before this becomes a bigger of an issue that it has to be."

The anger swelling inside my chest was clearly showing in my face, I wanted to hit the man, but I understood what he meant, it was an almost unnoticeable threat but it was still there, he could simply make a couple of calls and have a public execution made for me while also making the company look good.

I simply spoke what was on my mind.

"When I see you in hell I'm gonna tear your disgusting and decrepit ass apart you fucking shit."

The man became angry and started shouting.

"GET OUT!"

I simply did as he told and picked the things in my office before going out.

* * *

So what now Alex? No job, probably ruined reputation and bills are coming soon.

"I don't fucking know, don't ask me."

As I kept fighting with myself while driving back home a van suddenly blocked my path forward and another one my back.

"Oh fuck."

I already knew what this was, it was either someone stealing my car or someone was gonna kidnap me.

I quickly went to under the seat and picked my Glock and two magazines.

About 7 men came out of the vans and as they approached my car I started unloading bullets on them, I hit one in the head and he seemed to have instantly died, thank god for shooting ranges.

"COME AND GET ME IF YOU WANT SOMETHING SHITHEADS!"

I couldn't help but shout, the anger in my chest from the previous situation appearing yet again back in full force, the men were now hiding behind their vehicles.

Heh, fucking pussies.

As I peeked over the window of the car the last thing I saw before my vision went black was some kind of shine and a loud boom.

* * *

Fuck.

Fuck, Fuck, FUCK, FUCK!

I knew it, I just fucking died.

FUCK, I WAS SO CLOSE TO THE TOP, I COULD ALMOST FEEL THE POSITION OF CEO BEING MINE!

FUCK!

As I kept discharging my anger into the nothingness a voice spoke next to me.

"The world, so vast, so filled with riches and yet you couldn't hold all of them in your hands."

This person, voice, thing knew, they knew his goals, that made him angry yet again, the goal of being at the top, the goal of having everything and everyone under him, he couldn't complete it simply because he slept with the wrong woman.

Fuck.

"Hahahaha, hey, you and I are pretty similar, what if before you go I give you something I have no use for anymore? I was supposed to find a successor when I was alive but here we are, Hahahahaha."

He said he wanted to give me something? Fuck that, I know this trick, you're gonna charge me a 100%+ interest every day I don't pay you back and kill me economically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN! Good one! You are similar to me, here, have it."

What, have what?

Before I could keep wondering what he meant a cold current washed all over my body as a pulsation could be heard in my ears.

"Well, that's it, I have to go now, take care kiddo, hopefully, The Abyss won't be so bad."

And just like that, the voice is gone and I don't feel the presence anymore.

* * *

After wandering around the Abyss I hear another voice.

"Ah... Seems like I forgot to pick a successor before dying... Oh, well..."

A voice again?

"...Again? Ah, who cares... Hey, you're on your path to reincarnation right? Ah... I don't care for your answer just have this..."

The same feeling hits me again and a weight similar to a tonne hits my non-corporeal body.

"There... now I can finally sleep in peace... Night..."

And just like that, another voice gave me something weird that I couldn't see or know what it does and went away.

* * *

"Fucking scum, daring to put their hands on me, disgusting, someone as me shouldn't even be talked to without grovelling."

Ah, another voice.

"Another? Well, whatever, have this and fuck off my sight, I don't need it anymore and I just want a fucking rest."

Suddenly the greatest feeling of euphoria hit my body and just as it came it went away.

Before I could reply with anything else the voice disappeared.

* * *

"AAAAAAAH THOSE FUCKING HEROES I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM!"

Ah, free stuff- I mean, another voice.

* * *

"Just because they had everything they think it gives them the fucking right, fucking piec-"

* * *

"Just as I was about to eat them whole, what a shame... I wonder what a Hero tastes like..."

* * *

"Hmmm... That hero wasn't bad looking... Maybe next time-"

* * *

Ah, I wonder if I'll get more free stuff.

_"No."_

Oh, another voice, but this one seems more mechanical.

_"You weren't supposed to get those but I guess that's what happens sometimes."_

The voice said without a care.

_"The process of Omniverse transfer will begin shortly."_

The process of what now?

_"You've been identified by the Akasha System as an evil-doer and as specified by the system you'll be sent to another Omniverse where the actions you make and their consequence are not of our concern, to incentivize you to stay there you will be given an RPG-Esque ability for you to enjoy, where you cannot cause any harm to our Omniverse, of course."_

Seriously? I was a piece of shit and you're rewarding me with my own universe and a superpower?

_"In short? Yes. In long? No."_

Okay then, I won't complain.

_"The transfer is complete, see you never."_

As the voice finished its sentence a bright overwhelming light swallowed my vision and my mind seemed to turn off.

* * *

As I opened my eyes, I realized I wasn't in the dark empty abyss anymore.

"GAH!"

I was hanging from the ceiling as a rope was tied around my neck.

Going by instincts alone, I opened my mouth and took a bite at the rope which was cut immediately as if a hot knife through butter.

"Holy fuck!"

Finally able to breathe I started taking big breaths of air as I laid on the wooden floor of a bedroom.

The first thing that happened to me after being born again was almost dying, whatever deity I pissed off must be laughing right now.

I stood up from the floor and looked around, slowly memories started to flow into my brain, memories that were obviously not mine.

Apparently, I am a citizen of Japan, Kuoh to be more specific, the name sounds familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it, Italian father who left the country when I was born and Japanese mother, she works from 8 am to 9 pm and we apparently don't talk much to each other because of our schedules and the person who used to be in possession of this body seemed to have a grudge towards her making her feel bad every time she could when she was home, what a whiny little bitch, I'm gonna be attending to Kuoh Academy in about 3 days and I'm 17 years old.

To be honest, not bad, could've been worse, I could've been a homeless 90-year old man with AIDS, thanks whatever deity sent me here.

**[You're welcome but I'd prefer you don't send any emotion my way as I think you're disgusting.]**

"Wha-"

I turned around and found nothing, I'm pretty sure I heard a voice.

**[*Sigh* I don't have time for this, here's all the information you need, now go and do whatever it is you're gonna do.]**

As I kept looking around for the voice a huge headache started forming on my head and then it suddenly went away.

In my head, one by one, appeared the knowledge to use the Skill I had been given.

"Menu."

A pop-up window appeared in front of me showing me a multitude of options in a small black transparent background and white Liberation Serif font.

"Status."

Another window appeared this one had my information on it.

* * *

**Name:** Caesar Alexandros Faust  
**Title:** The Sinful One  
**Race:** Human-Variant  
**Tier:** 10-C  
**Level:** 0/100

**HP:** 83%/100%  
**MP:** 100%/100%

* * *

Hmmm, was expecting more numbers, well good for me then, I was always pretty bad with numbers, well at least by my standards.

"Tiers... Guess I'll have to find out eventually."

I then exited out of that window and opened the next one to catch my eye.

"Skills."

* * *

【**Original Sin**】**  
**_A compilation of skills given to the user by their previous users._

**The Seven Sins:  
****1.-Ira**  
_The user is able to use his emotions as boosts according to the emotion, the boosts given by Wrath/Anger and such can be multiplied by 10x in exchange of the user's sanity.  
The user has the ability to keep living after reaching 0% HP for 5 minutes once every day.  
The less HP the user has the more damage they deal until reaching a 100% damage modifier.  
**  
My fury is as cold as the winds in Hel.  
-Demon Lord Sirk; Sin of Wrath-**  
_

**2.-Acedia**  
_The user is able to Summon other beings to fight for the user.  
__The user is able to induce different debuffs on a target._

**_Eh, I'll do that tomorrow.  
-Demon Lord Pazcal; Sin of Sloth-_**

**3.-Superbia  
**_The user exudes an aura of royalty and is immune to every status effect.  
The user is always superior to those around him, therefore, he gains 5x the EXP for Skills.  
_███████████████████████

_**Prostrate yourself before your betters!  
-Demon King Luxbael; Sin of Pride-**_

**4.-Luxuria**  
_The user is seen as trustworthy, good and the person seeing the user will always feel some kind of attraction towards the user.  
People have a harder time believing the user has done bad deeds.  
The user's body gives a feeling of warmth to the touch.  
The user can easily lie, cheat, act and convince people of anything.  
[Locked until Discovery of 【_█████_】 Skill]_

**_Revere my beauty as you die.  
-Demon Baroness Aeliz; Sin of Lust-_**

**5.-Avaritia**  
_The user is able to bargain, sell, buy and bet anything on anything.  
The user has the ability to Absorb almost anything depending on their Level.  
The user has the ability to duplicate any item in exchange for MP.  
Fortune follows the user naturally._

**_Hey, what's the price for that soul of yours?  
-Demon Lord Blizeran; Sin of Greed-_**

**6.-Gula**  
_The user has the ability to gain Skills & Abilities from the things he eats.  
__The user regenerates both MP and HP every time he eats something.  
__The user's jaw and teeth are able to tear through anything._

**_I wonder what God tastes like...  
-Demon Lord Magusen; Sin of Gluttony-_**

**7.-Invidia**  
_The user is able to shapeshift into anything, the Level and power of the user will not change.  
__The user is able to replicate any Skills & Abilities they see if they have the requirements for it.  
__The user is able to create multiple copies of themselves.  
Current Multiplication Possible: 0  
_**_  
They have everything and I always have nothing, fucking scum!  
-Demon Lord Alotres; Sin of Envy-_**_  
_

* * *

【**The Game of Life**】  
The user has the ability to live his life as if it were an RPG game.

_The user has the ability to use the following Functions:_

_**【Status】  
****【****Inventory****】  
【****Observe****】  
【****Create/Destroy Instant Dungeon****】  
【****Minimap****】  
【****Factions****】**_

* * *

Reading carefully each line of Skills I smile to myself, free stuff truly is great.

Though the fact there seems to be locked stuff on the Sin of Pride puts me off a bit, guess I'll just have to keep an eye on it.

Closing the skills window I consider which should be my next step, seeing as I have nothing pending to do today and my new mother isn't supposed to come until nighttime I could go for some dungeons.

I extend my hand forward and say the Skills name.

"【**Create Instant Dungeon**】."

The sound of cars, birds and people suddenly disappears and all that remains is an eerie silence in the air.

I walk to the front of the apartment and open my door, as soon as I do that the face of a decomposed human being greets me.

I quickly close the door.

"Zombies huh?"

I dug through my new memories and found something useful for the situation, I quickly moved to under my bed where a wooden box was a Katana, apparently bought as a self-gift on my 16th birthday with money my mother gave me.

I picked up the sword and gave it a few swings.

**{**Skill 【**Novice Sword Mastery**】 has been added to the Skill List!**}**

As I gained the Skill I felt like the weight of the blade was easier to control and the swings were sharper.

I sheathed the blade and used 【**Observe**】on it.

* * *

**{Weapon Stats}  
Name:** None  
**Type:** Katana  
**Tier:** 9-C  
**Durability:** 100%/100%

* * *

Hmmm, seems to be good enough, let's go test it then.

I went back to the entrance of the apartment and opened it, the Zombie wasn't there anymore but I could see a big quantity of them in the corridors of the apartment complex.

I started slowly walking with the Katana unsheathed on my right hand as I moved behind the Zombie, before it could do react I struck diagonally on its neck and cut its head off entirely.

**{**You've Leveled Up! Your tier is now 10-B!**}**

I felt a cold current wash over my body as I felt stronger, not by a lot, but slightly.

**{**【**Zombie**】 has been added to the Summoning List of 【**Acedia**】!**}**

Ah, now that's a pleasant surprise.

For now, though, I just want to test my physical Skills, afterwards, I'll move to the rest.

Slowly but surely I went decapitating slow-moving Zombies one by one until the whole corridor was cleared.

**{**You've Leveled Up x3! Your tier is now 10-A!**}  
****{**Skill 【**Novice Sword Mastery**】 has been upgraded into【**Advanced Sword Mastery**】!**}**

I could feel some of the developing muscles tightening against my clothes as I leveled up, which to be completely honest didn't feel too bad.

The sword in my hand was a bit chipped, one quick【**Observe**】showed me it was at about 60% durability, but now the blade felt better on my hand as I swung it, almost as if it was meant to be there.

I went down to the streets and came across a conglomeration of Zombies, ones were your normal slow-walking Zombies, then there were weird Zombies that kept moving around quickly, and then there were ones with tons of metal parts stuck into them almost making an offensive armour.

Since getting there was gonna be an obviously quick death I crouched and started moving away slowly as to not draw their attention.

**{**Skill 【**Novice Stealth Techniques**】 has been added to the Skill List!**}**

Giving a quick look over the Skills I've been getting and closing the window I kept moving.

As I move slowly between the Zombies I get tackled by something big.

"AGH!"

**{HP:**100% → 55%**}**

The tackle reaches its final point and I get slammed towards a wall and I feel my ribs go into my organs, the weird Zombie then starts to smack me up and down with his huge fucking arm.

Thinking quickly I use 【**Observe**】on the Zombie.

* * *

**{Enemy Stats}  
Name:** Charger  
**Type:** Special Infected  
**Tier:** 9-B  
**HP:** 100%/100%

* * *

**{HP:**55% → 50%**}**

Ah fuck, I'm getting beaten to a pulp, I can barely breathe, I gotta get out.

Using 【**Invidia**】 I quickly turn into an Ant and escape between the fingers of the disgusting thing, I then transform back to normal and start channelling my frustration while I use 【**Ira**】for the first time.

**{Boost Activated! Your Tier has Changed from 10-A to 9-C!}**

Remembering the few things I remembered about anatomy class I hit the Charger in the back of the head with a closed fist aiming for the cerebellum.

The Charger staggers and falls face-first on the ground, I quickly get on top of him and start hitting him on the back of the head.

"DIE, COME, ON, FUCKING, DIE!"

With the final hit, the Chargers head bursts open and he dies.

"Oh god fucking finally..."

**{**【**Charger**】 has been added to the Summoning List of 【**Acedia**】!**}**  
**{**Skill 【**Novice Unarmed Mastery**】 has been added to the Skill List!**}**

Nice, I should probably look into magic right about now, as it turns out, as broken as my Skills are I'm still a fleshy weak human.

Looking at my HP I decide to do something I didn't think about doing but necessity has bought upon me.

"Well, I'm not really a picky eater..."

I quickly start eating the Charger without thinking about neither the taste or the smell, while I do so I can see my HP regenerate on the corner of my view, if I had to describe the taste it would be last week's chicken left in the corner of the fridge, truly a disgusting taste.

Eventually, I finished the whole thing, surprisingly my stomach felt neither full nor empty, it was always resting at a comfortable level of fullness.

* * *

**{Gula Results}  
**【**Charge**】 has been added to the Skill List!  
【**Expert ****Upper Body Strength**】 has been added to the Skill List!  
【**Advanced Lower Body Strength**】 has been added to the Skill List!  
【**Limitless Vigor**】 has been added to the Skill List!

* * *

Shit, maybe I should have eaten the Zombies on the corridor, well, too late to go back.

Wait, I should be getting Loot right? Fuck did I pick it up?

As that question passes my mind, my Inventory quickly opens and shows all the pieces of Zombie and the Huge arm of the Charger as materials for something, It also shows 5000$ on my storage, nice.

I wonder if I can buy any magic skills with this much money.

"【**Avaritia**】."

A huge shop website-like window appears in front of me with the title "Golden Grinning Greed".

Before doing anything else I go back inside the apartment and then proceed to use the website, I don't exit the Dungeon just in case.

I go to the category part and choose Magic, Skill and put a limit of 5000$.

And as I expected.

Nothing.

Yeah, most powerful stuff is probably a trillion dollars or something similar to that.

As I sigh to myself the website redirects me to something else.

"The Lucky Gacha?"

Oh no, I had my Gacha games era, I'm not going bankrupt again.

As I read more of it I read something that made my greedy heart tingle.

"Free 10 first pulls..."

HNNNG, maybe you know, just once, Gacha never hurt anyone right?

I resign myself to my addiction and press the 10 Free Pulls.

An animation happens in the website where a golden coin with a grinning evil face spins and then slowly falls flat, and from the coin emerges!

**{**Item【**Wooden Sword**】 has been added to your inventory!**}**

"FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT GACHA!"

Whatever, it was just the first one, they can't all be like that, right?

Right?

Oh God of Avarice, please, help your lovely embodiment of Sins...

The second pull's animation starts and the coin starts spinning, slowly it starts to fall and!

**{**Item【**Wooden Sword**】 has been added to your inventory!**}**

**"AAAAAAAAAARG! YOU FUCKING-"**

**{**Item【**Wooden Sword**】 has been added to your inventory!**}**

**"STOP!"**

**{**Item【**Wooden Sword**】 has been added to your inventory!**}**

**"STOP IT!"**

**{**Item【**Wooden Sword**】 has been added to your inventory!**}**

**"COME ON I JUST NEED SOME MAGIC!"**

**{**Item【**Wooden Sword**】 has been added to your inventory!**}**

**"GOD NO PLEASE STOP IT!"**

**{**Item【**Wooden Sword**】 has been added to your inventory!**}**

**"I DON'T DESERVE THIS KIND OF PUNISHMENT!"**

**{**Item【**Wooden Sword**】 has been added to your inventory!**}**

**"PLEASE, SOMETHING! ANYTHING PLEASE!"**

**{**Item【**Wooden Sword**】 has been added to your inventory!**}**

**"OH GOD WHY?! PLEASE, JUST THIS ONCE HELP ME!"**

As I kept swearing and sweating from my eyes something happened to the spinning coin, suddenly it turned from golden to a Diamond-like colour, oh god, could it be?

The animation happened and a pop-up appeared.

**{**【**?**】 has been added to the Summoning List of 【**Acedia**】!**}**

Desperately moving through the menus I reached what I was looking for and quickly said the Skill name out loud.

"【**Acedia**】!"

**{MP:**100% → 0%**}**

**{HP:**100% → 30%**}**

* * *

**-POV ?-**

* * *

She truly didn't know what happened, she was apparently summoned from outside of the Throne of Heroes, how that happened she had no idea.

As she stepped down from the platform she had appeared in she positioned herself in front of the man that was seemingly kneeling on the ground in one leg as part of his body dripped with blood, she spoke the lines that she had memorized for the occasion.

"Servant Ca-"

Suddenly the man in front of her tackled her to the floor, this scum!

As she was about to stab the man on the neck, she heard something coming from her stomach where the man, no, now that she looked closely she realized it was a teenager, as she looked towards the teen she heard it.

Sobbing.

She didn't know why but for some reason hearing this teen sobbing as she hugged her made her supposedly stone-cold heartstrings tremble with something unrecognizable.

"Thank you! Thank you! Please never leave me, Medea!"

That got a surprised expression out of her, this teen knew who she was, even more, he thanked her and asked her to never leave him, this was...

Odd.

There truly wasn't another way to describe it, somehow, hugging him didn't feel too bad... How long had it been since she touched another being without it wanting to erase her from existence?

She slowly let her hands fall down on the teens head and his sobbing just got louder.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Geez... this is troublesome, but for some reason, she didn't dislike it...

* * *

【**END PROLOGUE**】

* * *

Leave reviews with opinions, support, hate and other comments, please.  
If you like it please favourite, if you are not sure but want to see more please follow, if you didn't like it and think it's shit please send me a PM with your death threat, thanks.

Hope you have a good day/night.


End file.
